ZAFIRO SALVAJE
by EORIN
Summary: Una aventurera heredera vive una serie de sucesos  en el viejo oeste y conose al amor de su vida, ¿puede la  mescla de razas, ser un obstaculo para el verdadero amor?.
1. Chapter 1

**Algunos hechos son verdad otros no, así que si ahí inconsistencias perdonen me un beso y disfrutelo...los personajes de RK no me pertenecen T.T solo los pido prestados para hacer esta historia, gracias. ya la habia yo publicado con otro seudonimo, asi que tal vez la hayan leido con antelació sus reviews porfi, hasta pronto.**

**1851 DAKOTA (.)**

Los caballos se encontraban junto con sus jinetes al rededor de un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos castaños y alto porte que ahora se veía un poco apagado por las magulladuras púrpuras en su rostro, los labios rotos y su cuello peligrando de una cuerda, literalmente.

Jajajaj Himura o mas bien debería decirte halcón plateado? Creíste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta? - grito uno de los jinetes que se encontraba rodeándole apuntando hacia el con un rifle – eres un bastardo hijo de Indio – carcajeo sonoramente el hombre acompañado por sus compañeros – no necesitamos porquerías como tu en este pueblo, por mas blanco que pienses parecer o que parezcas, - dice levantando el caído rostro del hombre moreno con la punta del cañón de su rifle.

Se encontraba agotado después de ser arrastrado por un par de kilómetros atado a uno de los caballos que se encontraban a su rededor y aun así solo por su mente estaba la preocupación por su esposa e hijo. Habían llegado a estados unidos, hace menos de un mes, y se habían acomodado en una humilde casa que quedaba ya casi saliendo del pueblo. Seijuro había encontrado trabajo como ayudante en el banco ya que había aprendido algo de números cuando estuvo en el país Natal de su mujer. Allí en Alemania había nacido su primogénito al cual había bautizado Kenshin y apenas en ese momento contaría con la edad suficiente para darse cuenta que su padre ya no regresaría mas al lado de su madre ni de él.

Nadie se atrevía a interceder por el pobre hombre que a pesar de su contextura fuerte y resistencia digna de un Sioux (Lakota ), a los cuales pertenecían sus antepasados , su padre pertenecía a esta tribu solo que en algún lugar de las extensas praderas una dama inglesa le había cautivado haciendo que abandonara su tipi por ir con ella, así que se había marchado para Inglaterra y allí había establecido su familia, llevándolo a estados unidos de ves en cuando para que conociera a su clan y tribu. Él luego había crecido viajado un poco y se enamoro de una chica alemana de cabellos de fuego y ojos tan hermosos que no había visto poseer a nadie en su vida. Le había conocido en situaciones peligrosas, cosa que hizo afianzaran ese amor que creció entre ellos hasta dar frutos, en un pelirrojo niño, la viva imagen de la madre pero hecho barón.

Era obvio que su hijo ya no parecía ni tenía ningún rasgo Sioux así que asumía la esperanza de poder brindarle una vida normal en el país donde empezaba a emerger la riqueza, por los hallazgos de plata, y oro, así que por ello habían viajado a Dakota para vivir allí. Pero no pasaron más de tres días cuando empezaron los murmullos tras su espalda, criticando su contextura morena y atlética, y relacionándolo directamente con los que las damas llamaban, bárbaros y a los cuales los hombres quisieran patear cuando vieran.

No había contado con la suerte que esperaba y ahora se encontraba allí, sufriendo las penurias por defender lo que era y lo que corría en su sangre.

El hombre quien portaba el rifle se alejo lo suficiente como para dejar que su arma alcanzara el blanco, los pies del animal que evitaba que el cuello de Seijuro se viera marcado por la soga que se cernía al rededor de su garganta.

Que tus tontos dioses te reciban … indio – disparo al suelo , lo suficiente para que el caballo se asustara y arrancara en galope llevándose consigo a el hombre hasta cuando la soga le reclamo, dejándolo suspendido sobre la nada y asfixiando su vida de apoco.

1859

Habían pasado 8 años en los cuales Kenshin creció con el resentimiento y el dolor de no poder encontrar al asesino de su padre… a los asesinos. Había vivido asta hora con la familia de su padre en la tribu quien le había recibido, pues la familia para ellos era muy importante sin importar que sus cabellos fueran de un color tan extraño, así que su familia le llamaba halcón rojo, en honor a su padre. Su madre estaba mas que contenta de llevar una vida tranquila a pesar de los altercados que sucedía de ves en cuando entre las tribus, o el hombre blanco osaba pasar mas allá de los territorios que habían permitido. Las principales tribus de las praderas del Norte -Lakota (sioux), Cheyenne y Arapaho- firmaron acuerdos con el gobierno federal para delimitar sus territorios y permitir el paso por ellos a cambio de pago a las tribus. Esto dio paso a que Comenzaran a llegar a la región las primeras caravanas de mineros, camino del territorio de Óregon y las minas de oro de Montana, que atravesaban el territorio lakota por la ruta que recibía el nombre de "El Sendero De Bozeman" considerablemente más corta que las habitualmente utilizadas. El tráfico se vio incrementado enormemente una vez concluida la Guerra De Secesión territorios que correspondían a los Sioux o demás habitantes nativos de las praderas.

Y bueno una de aquellas caravanas que se dirigían hacia Óregon o Montana fue mas allá de lo que podría ir, siendo que no era su culpa, se habían extraviado a pesar de tener un guía, y no se enteraron de ello asta cuando una pequeña tropa de lakotas les alcanzó.

Como kenshin y su madre, fuera de unos pocos lideres de la tribu, hablaban ingles perfectamente, mandaron de emisario al pelirrojo, que al ser visto por los ocupantes de las carrozas se asustaron. Era algo así como la mezcla entre un guerrero Sioux y un demonio, sus cabellos y sus ojos se apreciaban aun más con claridad cuando el sol chocaba de lleno contra su rostro y cuerpo.

El nervioso conductor que se encontraba al frente de las demás carrozas, bajo asta estar cerca del joven pelirrojo tratando de articular palabras que pudieran cómbenser a aquel individuo de que no les hicieran daño o algo parecido.

¿Sabe usted que estos territorios están bajo nuestro poder? – mencionó Kenshin al hombre bajito que se encontraba frente a él mirándole con temor.

Eh – paso saliva – claro señor, no fue … nuestra intención, nos separamos un poco del resto de las carrozas así que nos perdimos, no era nuestra intención estar aquí – dice el hombre mientras estrujaba su sombrero por el nerviosismo.

Un disparo resonó entre los árboles yendo a parar cerca de los pies de Kenshin quien retrocedió un poco, buscando enseguida con la mirada al atacante, mientras los demás Lakotas tomaban sus armas en mano colocando mas nerviosos a los viajeros. Llego a galope un hermoso caballo de color ébano con la crin color blanco, cosa que llamo enseguida la atención de los nativos pues estos apreciaban sus caballos y sabían valorar cuando tenían un excelente ejemplar frente a ellos. Su jinete igual que el animal se vio imponente en la distancia, este manejaba con gran destreza su montura haciendo ver que le admiraran a medida que se acercaba a las carrozas y a los guerreros Lakota .Del caballos descendió un hombre de aspecto sucio y temerario, llevaba puesto un gabán enorme de color ocre, un pañuelo negro que ocultaba y protegía su rostro del polvo del camino y sobre su cabeza un sombrero de ala ancha que ayudaría a protegerle del sol o de la lluvia.

Eres el líder del grupo? – cuestiono Kenshin quien al estar cerca del hombre no le pareció tan imponente como parecía desde la distancia que fue a cortando de apoco, pero era más alto que los hombres de su tribu y podría llegar un par de centímetros bajo él.

El hombre se quedo mirando al pelirrojo con curiosidad, un Lakota de tal apariencia no era algo que le hubiesen comentado nunca en la vida, ni siquiera cuando se había cruzado con algunos cuando había empezado a conocer el territorio.

-Soy el guía y estaba buscando a estas personas – dijo serenamente mientras dejaba reposar su rifle aun lado y miraba a las personas que se encontraban en las carretas viendo y colocando atención al Lakota y al sujeto.

Kenshin apenas y había entendido lo que este le había dicho, pues el pañuelo negro que mas le hacia parecer uno de esos bandidos asalta bancos, no dejaba escuchar con claridad su voz.

Les concedemos el tiempo en que demore el sol estar sobre sus cabezas, para que salgan de territorio Lakota – estipulo el pelirrojo mientras observaba detenidamente los ojos azules del hombre frente a él.

El sujeto asintió y se dirigió enseguida hacia su caballo montándolo rápidamente y colocándose delante de la pequeña caravana, empezando a marchar enseguida.

Parece que este hombre misterioso es valiente, no tener miedo de ver ojos de halcón rojo – dijo uno de los Lakotas mientras veía a Kenshin montar su caballo.

Regresen a la aldea, yo iré tras ellos para asegurarme que no se pasen de listos – decidió el chico tomando el camino tras los extraviados viajeros.

El hombre de ojos azules dirigía el paso de los que le seguían teniendo en su mente al guerrero Sioux que había visto. Algo había escuchado comentar por ahí, en alguna cantina, pero no colocaba mucho atención. Pero bueno ese no era momento tenía que llegar a Alder Gulch en Montana allí iría a visitar a su padre quien era el sheriff del lugar.

Faltaban tan solo unos 30 kilómetros para poder salir del territorio Lakota, así que no se preocupo, apenas y eran las 9: 30 de la mañana y estaba segura que para el medio día estarían en Alder Gulch.

Kenshin por su lado no dejaba de pensar que ese sujeto era de lo mas sospechoso, algo en su manera de actuar le hacía ver diferente a los demás hombres que se encontraban allí, aun que no se negaba que él era quien tenía la voz de mando en el grupo.

**Es una joven de carácter fuerte pero espero que la sepas manejar decía un hombre maduro de ojos negros a un chico de cabellos castaños algo desordenados. **

Pierda Cuidado Señor Kamiya, yo se manejar a las mujeres como su hija – dijo este con ínfulas de poderlo todo.

Sanosuke sagara era el hijo de un ganadero de Wayoming, un heredero, perfecto candidato para que fuese el esposo de la hija del Sheriff de Alder Gulch .

Se encontraban sobre sus caballos esperando la caravana que venia hacia allí y en la cual vendría Kaoru, Una mujer preciosa de ojos azules y de cabello color ébano que resaltaba lo claro de su piel. Bueno por lo menos así era como la recordaba su padre la última vez que le había visto, cuando la dejo partir hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo, un criador de caballos purasangre que consentía en demasía a la pequeña de ojos azules y ahora que contaba con mayor edad, era la luz de sus ojos. Siendo su única nieta no era para menos.

A lo lejos se vio aparecer la primera de las carretas y tras esta las demás, era un pequeño grupo, no mucho de lo que normalmente se solía ver en el lugar. Tras estas una pequeña escolta dirigida por un hombre de aspecto temerario quien cargaba su rifle cerca por si acontecía algo.

El señor Kamiya en compañía de su futuro yerno, desmontaron de sus caballos esperando ver aparecer frente ellos a la dulce joven. Pero contrario a todo lo pensado y esperado, quien primero se acerco a ellos fue el líder de la escolta quien abrazo al sheriff dejándolo un poco sorprendido y desorientado, que le pasaba a los hombres de ahora que ya no demostraban su amor solo a las mujeres. Pensó el hombre que observaba a su yerno confundido. Kamiya como acto reflejo empujo al muchacho fuera de su alcance, pero el hombre que no era más alto que él se aferro a su brazo y empezó a reír, risa que era cubierta por el pañuelo que protegía su rostro.

No puede ser! – susurro para si Kamiya cuando el joven "hombre "frente a él despejo su rostro dejando ver la blanca piel de una chica y los tan queridos ojos azules de su hija.

Veo que no me reconociste padre – dice dando un paso hacia tras para ver mejor el rostro sorprendido del hombre y del muchacho, que se encontraba entre sorprendido y divertido por la situación que pasaba en ese momento delante de sus ojos.

Así, que esta es su hija? – dice sonriendo seductoramente a la joven extendiendo su mano para saludarle caballerosamente, pero ella apretujo con fuerza la mano del muchacho dejándolo algo adolorido.

– Baya que eres fuerte – dice este masajeando con disimulo la palma de su mano.

Mientras que Kamiya salía de su estupor al ver a su delicada hija convertida en una calamidad frente a él, ella ya había dado órdenes por doquier para acomodar las carretas, los caballos y a las personas que venían con ella.

No puede ser posible que te mande con tu abuelo un par de años y me la regrese hecha una… - Kamiya trato de respirar y contar hasta diez no quería ofender a su hija, pero es que le resultaba difícil asimilar la imagen que tenia frente a él

– te has convertido en un muchacho! – dice este mirándola con dureza. – Pero eso cambiara - dice mirando a Sanosuke – ahí te dejo – mirando a Sanosuke quien aún seguía divertido por lo que pasaba

- Kaoru, tu prometido, Sanosuke, tu prometida, -dice como loco, algo histérico la verdad, mientras que Kaoru le miraba turnando su mirada entre Sano y su padre.

¿Escuche mal o me dijo que tu serás mi esposo? – dijo ella a Sanosuke regalándole una sonrisa divertida, pues no creía que fuera cierto, si no una mala broma por parte de su padre, ella apenas y tenía 22 años y no se veía casada, lidiando con niño, no, ella había aprendido los últimos dos años que podía ser lo que deseara, un vaquero, un arriero, la mejor jinete que pudieran encontrar en cualquier lado, hasta savia disparar perfectamente, no le faltaba ninguna destreza que un hombre alardeara tener, si hasta con los puños se podía medir con cualquiera. Pero no, su padre la quería ver al parecer convertida en una dejada mujer a las órdenes de su esposo

- No es por ofenderte, pero no deseo casarme contigo – dijo Kaoru mientras se retiraba de su vista dirigiéndose tras su padre.

Sanosuke estaba mas que complacido con las palabras de ella, podrían llegara a ser muy buenos amigos, le agradaba ese carácter de ella, pero para tenerla de esposa, preferiría una mujer mas sumisa y no tan salvaje como la que le habían ofrecido. Siguió tras ellos mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el cuerpo femenino, analizándola, bueno si podría tener un carácter de los mil demonios pero podía ver que era menuda y con un cuerpo envidiable y muy aceptable para los rigores del placer, como el tomaba el tema del sexo.

Sanosuke se burlo de si mismo al pensar que cuando Kamiya decía que era de carácter difícil, se refería a que podría ser una de esas niñas mimadas que todo lo obtiene con una rabieta y todo tiene que ser acorde a su voluntad, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza encontrarse a esa misma chica con ropas varoniles y fuerza algo impropia en tan delicadas manos.

Cuando luego de unos minutos llegaron al centro de la ciudad, siendo Kaoru el centro de atención, por su aspecto hostil a pesar de que ella se encontraba más bien desconcertada y un poco divertida por lo que se había encontrado de regreso a casa. Giro su rostro hacia el hombre de cabellos castaños que se encontraba cabalgando a su lado, el cual le ofrecía una sonrisa gentil y picara.

El señor Kamiya descendió de su caballo y amarró este a uno de los postes dispuestos frente a la oficina del sheriff. Miro a Kaoru y a Sanosuke descender de sus monturas y espero hasta que estos se acercaran a él para entrar en la oficina.

Algunos hombres reunidos en una de las esquinas de alguna casona observaron con atención lo que sucedía con el sheriff, quedando intrigados por los sujetos, o mas bien el sujeto que había llegado con los dos hombres que ya conocían.

Parece que al sheriff le llegó ayuda, me imagino que se tratara de ese caza recompensas que tanto se escucha mencionar por ahí – dijo uno de los hombres al resto del grupo.

Si es así, es mejor que actuemos antes de lo previsto, o si no, no habrá oportunidad para poder liberar al torpe de Cho. –menciono el líder del grupo.

Señor, no se por que razón tenemos que sacarlo si es solo un estorbo, mira no mas que dejarse atrapar tan estúpidamente – dice uno de los hombres que tenia unas enormes entradas, su cuerpo era delgado y con un rostro algo demacrado.

Hoji, no me pidas explicaciones, yo sé para qué es bueno – dice el hombre moreno que anteriormente se había dirigido a todos los demás.

Perdone señor Shishio – dice el hombre sumisamente.

Creo que lo mejor seria acercarnos prudentemente e investigar bien sobre lo que pueda pasar – dice un joven de aproximadamente 25 años.

Como siempre tienes razón Soujirou – dice Shishio sonriendo al muchacho.

Kaoru se encontró esperando a su padre a que dejara de discutir con uno de los presos que al parecer era un poco incontrolable, aparte de grosero y desagradable. Sanosuke por su lado se había marchado ya que tenía que atender algunos "negocios" pendientes.

Kaoru no se había fijado del todo de la presencia de otro recluso, que se encontraba cerca de ella, apenas y lo había notado cuando carraspeo su garganta como llamando la atención de esta, pero Kaoru solo le miro de soslayo.

Sho estaba intrigado por el sujeto que acompañaba al Sheriff paresia cauteloso ante él, trato de nuevo de llamar su atención, quería ver el rostro de ese sujeto, tal ves le sirviera mas adelante reconocer al hombre que ayudaría al Sheriff en los asuntos oficiales.

Vamos Kaoru – dijo Kamiya al salir de la otra celda, mientras tomaba su sombrero nuevamente y colocaba su revolver en el cinto.

El hombre de cabellos rubios peinados extrañamente, se quedo mirando la puerta que se cerro con tres candados de reforzado acero dejándolo sumergido de nuevo en la mediana claridad que asomaba de las pequeñas ventanas de las paredes cercanas.

Kaoru siguió a su padre hasta la casa donde se encontraba alojado, era bastante cerca de la oficina y las celdas, si surgía algún disturbio el podría estar prontamente allí, con los presos nunca se sabia y era mejor no despegar los ojos de las celdas.

La casa contaba con dos plantas, en la primera se encontraba una sala y el comedor de cuatro puesto, la cocina y al fondo un espacio pequeño que servia de tendedero y una pequeña habitación dispuesta para la mujer que ayudaba a su padre en la casa. En la segunda planta se encontraban tres habitaciones, la de su padre, la que seria para ella y otra que se encontraba bacía por si alguien la llegara a necesitar. No era en realidad muy grande el lugar pero era más cómoda que cualquier cosa.

Quiero que te quites esas ropas y te pongas algo decente – dice Kamiya mientras deja sus cosas sobre un chifonier.

-¿Algo decente?, Pero ni que estuviera desnuda padre – dice Kaoru riendo un poco.

- Te hablo en serio jovencita, así que no me lleves la contraria y anda a cambiarte – dice con poca serenidad en su voz.

- Bueno, para desgracia de ambos, mis ropas…adecuadas – dice ella mirándole – se quedaron en casa de mi abuelo, solo traje ropas cómodas para el largo viaje a caballo, así que no tengo que colocarme – dice mientras deja su cabeza al descubierto cuando se desase del sombrero de ala ancha.

Kamiya suspiro desalentado – are traer algunas ropas para ti, no te preocupes – dice esto mientras salía de nuevo de la casa dejándola sola.

¿Desea un poco de wesky joven? – dijo la mujer mayor al ver la espalda de la persona que había llegado con su patrón.

Bueno no me caería mal ahora – dice Kaoru girándose, viendo el rostro de sorpresa de la mujer - verdad que no parezco ahora un chico? – dice divertida, a la vez que nota el rostro bonachón de la mujer.

-¿Su padre lo permitiría?– cuestiono la mujer refiriéndose a la bebida.

- Claro que no, pero él no se enterara – dice la muchacha tomando el vaso y bebiendo de un solo sorbo el liquido que al deslizarse calentó su estomago.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Puedes creer eso amigo? – sonrió con ironía Sanosuke, mientras recordaba la sorpresa del día y comentaba lo sucedido a un desconocido.

El hombre se quedo callado mientras observaba como de apoco el alcohol empezaba hacer efecto en el hombre junto a él. Era de una estatura considerable, fornido de aspecto pasivo pero sus ojos dejaban a cualquiera frió, literalmente al verlos.

Este hombre era un cazador de hombres, de bandidos para ser mas exactos, desde pequeño había aspirado a seguir los pasos de su padre el cual había fallecido en una de tantas encomiendas federales, cuidando los reos o simplemente cumpliendo su deber como sheriff que fue en su tiempo.

Este hombre de ojos azul hielo, como no había podido conformarse solo con ocuparse de lo que ocurriera en su pueblo, había decidido aventurarse a buscarlos no importando donde se encontraran, pues siendo un caza recompensas podría hacer más por encontrar a los bandidos y que dejaran de molestar y formar alboroto en los pueblos humildes de ese lado del país.

¡hey amigo, ¿cómo es tu nombre? –pregunto Sanosuke sin miedo pues ya no se encontraba mucho en sus 5 sentidos y no podía notar la mirada casi acecina llena de fastidio que el hombre a su lado le dedicaba.

Kenshin regreso a la tribu después de seguir a los invasores y cerciorarse que habían abandonado la zona. Estaba un poco agotado por la cabalgata y ya era hora de ir a comer algo, pues desde la mañana no había probado nada más que una pequeña presa de conejo asado que había quedado de la noche anterior.

Hijo gracias a dios que llegaste me tenías preocupada – dice la madre de kenshin.

No te preocupes madre – dice este en un tono cariñoso mientras ve a lo lejos al jefe de la tribu quien le daba a su manera la bienvenida.

Observa que las mujeres de la tribu se reunían alrededor de una pequeña fogata para empezar a arreglar los animales que algunos cazadores habían conseguido para esa noche, su tribu no era muy grande así que la comida no escaseaba, aunque se notaba un par de mujeres embarazadas que ayudarían a acrecentar el tamaño del grupo.

Kenshin se sentó junto con los compañeros que habían ido con él esa mañana a charlar luego de la larga jornada, no habían hecho más que lo normal y por ende, la curiosidad recaí en las actividades del pelirrojo.

El más joven de los guerreros pregunto a Kenshin, cómo le había ido con el extraviado grupo de blancos que esa mañana irrumpiera en el territorio? – cuestiono uno de los jóvenes.

Bien, nada raro, los deje de seguir después de que cruzaran el límite, así que no hubo problemas. – Dice empezando a trabajar en un tronco mediano de madera, para formar alguna imagen allí, era muy bueno en ello así que lo hacía seguido para no perder la destreza.

-escuche rumores de que la tribu del sur de la pradera, quiere incursionar por aquí, tal vez nos ataquen – dice el mayor de todos un poco preocupado, en especial por las mujeres que se encontraban esperando criaturas.

Kenshin siguió la mirada de su compañero hasta la figura femenina de una chica morena que presentaba 6 meses de embarazo. Se trataba de Nube clara, la esposa de Halcón rojo. (Aquí es donde todas me nombran a mi mamá) Si, Kenshin llevaba corto tiempo en su vida marital un año aproximadamente, además tenía en camino a su primer hijo, una bendición que el agradecía infinitamente a los dioses. Noto por ello y reconoció el temor en los ojos de oso pequeño, el hermano de su esposa. Si fueran atacados en ese momento por la tribu del sur, estarían en desventaja, pues no tenían muchos guerreros y cabía la posibilidad de que se llevaran en la incursión a sus mujeres y así poner en peligro la vida de estas, en especial de las mujeres que estaban preñadas.

No te preocupes oso pequeño, mañana saldré a indagar no permitiremos que del exterior irrumpan nuestra tranquilidad – observando a los demás hombres sentados a su lado –que pongan en peligro la unidad de nuestra tribu.- dijo kenshin impasible mientras continuaba con su labor sobre la madera.

Nube clara había estado dos días, sin poder estar a solas con su esposo, y era algo que siempre le urgía, se habían criado a la par y desde pequeños ella le idolatraba. Tener en su vientre un hijo de él, uno de los más fuertes guerreros era un honor y una enorme felicidad para ella.

Ya había oscurecido y la noche se tornaba fría y extremadamente silenciosa, a medida que algunas fogatas se apagaron. Kenshin había estado revisando el perímetro para cerciorarse de que no hubiese nada extraño, llegando a estar frente a su esposa, ella dándole la espalda mientras trabajaba un poco en las ropas de él.

Nube clara, ve a dormir, ya es tarde – susurro Kenshin acercándose a ella y tomándola por el brazo con delicadeza.

Ella asintió, pero antes de entrar al tipi ella le abrazo susurrándole que no demorara tanto tiempo fuera pues lo estaría esperando.

Kenshin le regalo una dulce sonrisa y besando su frente la dejo seguir hacia el interior del tipi.

¿Hijo, no estás cansado?, deberías ir de una vez con Nube clara y descansar – dijo sorpresivamente la madre de Kenshin mientras ofrecía a su hijo un poco de agua.

Enseguida iré, no te preocupes madre – dice sonriendo Kenshin, bebiendo de un solo sorbo de la bota (esa especie de embace en cuero que usan para guardar liquido U)

- mañana saldremos algunos a indagar sobre los rumores de la tribu del sur, tenemos que estar alerta para que no nos tome por sorpresa el ataque, si es que es verdad – dice este mientras regresa la bota a su madre.

- Esta bien, te preparare algo para el viaje mañana –le beso en la mejilla, mientras se retiraba a su tipi, dejando a Kenshin en silencio y meditando un poco de todo.

Los rápidos reflejos de Kaoru le habían favorecido, al esquivar rápidamente uno de los proyectiles que se encontraban disparando en ese momento, agradeció a dios, por tener consigo el revolver de su padre, el cual había dejado en casa después de salir. Cuando empezó el tiroteo y el bullicio de los caballos rastrillando con sus cascos la madera y el suelo seco de los alrededores, fue cuando ella se preguntó, por el paradero de su padre.

Rayos – lanzó al viento cuando una de las balas le rozó su mano dejándola herida levemente. Corrió hasta un barril de agua, para protegerse del tiroteo y poder observar mejor desde allí lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alrededor de unos 7 hombres estaban atacando la oficina del sheriff, unos se ocupaban de responder los disparos que hacia Kaoru y un par de hombres y otros se encargaban de romper las puertas del lugar para entrar allí.

Un hombre enorme saco sobre su hombro uno de los presos que había visto esa mañana, pero no pudo distinguir cuál de los dos seria. Fue tan rápido lo que siguió que quedo algo paralizada, su padre enfrentándose al cabecilla sin un arma, y luego un disparo seco.

Padre! – grito ella mientras corría asta estar a su lado, dejando algo confundidos a los demás.

- ¿Y de dónde salió este sujeto? – dice uno de ellos mirando el porte desafiante de kaoru, que en la oscuridad no dejo ver el rostro femenino.

- ah Ya, debes ser ese caza recompensas que hemos escuchado hablar – sonríe el hombre con perversidad.

- ¿No crees que sería bueno eliminar dos pájaros de un solo tiro? – dijo otro del grupo.

Un disparo bolo de la mano de los tres primeros, el arma que sostenían, sorprendiéndolos y dejándolos aún más confundidos, cosa que Kaoru aprovechó para encañonara al líder de la pequeña tropa.

Eres valiente niña – dijo el moreno casi en susurro, cosa que Kaoru y su padre escucharan. – pero, no creo que seas tan ingenua de dispararme mientras 4 de mis hombres siguen apuntando a tu cabeza.

El tirador que había aparecido anteriormente se acercó a Kaoru y al herido sheriff mientras dejaba el cañón de su revolver mirando hacia uno de los hombres, no era mucho en realidad lo que pudiese hacer, aun eran bastantes.

Creo, que, por ahora no les molestaremos más, ya tenemos lo que queríamos – dice sonriendo con ironía el moreno, mientras con un ademán ordena a los tres primeros, retirarse, dejando de ultimas a tres de los hombres que aún seguían armados para que les escudaran y respondieran alguna ofensiva.

Kaoru apenas y se retiraron los bandidos, coloco los ojos en su padre quien había observado todo.

-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos padre? –Cuestiono Kaoru mientras ayudaba a colocarlo de pie, tratando de no molestar el hombro que tenía herido.

-Son los Yupon, una banda de forajidos que no hacen más que lastimar y conseguir lo que desean – dice el hombre que se había encontrado a su lado mientras ocurría lo anterior.

Kaoru lo miro sin darle importancia – ¿me podrías ayudar a llevarlo? – mirándolo con suplica.

El alto hombre se acercó a ella para ayudarla a cargar a su padre – Soy Shinomori, Aoshi, el que confundieron con usted – dice este mirando la vestimenta poco femenina que llevaba puesta la señorita.

Así que… usted es el caza recompensas – dice mientras abre con suavidad la puerta, recargándose un poco en ella, para entrar a la casa .mientras la mujer encargada de la casa, se aterra al ver herido a su patrón.

Kamiya fue llevado hacia su habitación mientras Lupe, la ama de llaves, se encargaba de traer lo que Kaoru había pedido desde que llegaran. Aoshi entretanto cortaba la ropa que era necesaria, para poder despejar la herida de la bala sin maltratar mucho.

Kaoru por su lado observaba a su padre no con temor si no con irritación, al pensar que él se había atrevido a enfrentar ese grupo de hombres sin ningún respaldo o arma, su ira aumento un poco, sin darse cuenta reflejándolo en su rostro.

Parece que estará bien – dice Aoshi para reconfortar a la chica, que ahora podía ver un poco mejor a la luz de una lámpara de aceite que pendía un poco más arriba de la cabecera de la cama.

Claro que estará bien, este viejo burro nunca se dejaría llevar por una herida tan tonta – dice ella mientras sorprende con su vocabulario al forastero. Aoshi guardó silencio no creyendo conveniente hacer alguna anotación al respecto, además en ese momento llego Lupe con el agua y el tizón que le había pedido.

Aoshi había visto sacar balas de todas maneras, asta de la misma manera en que la joven estaba efectuando dicha operación, pero no con la agilidad y sin emoción alguna que demostraba la señorita frente a él nunca, más teniendo en cuenta que era una joven mujer.

Luego de que salieran de tan arduo procedimiento, Kaoru y Aoshi se quedaron en la mesa comiendo algo, ya había pasado las tres de la madrugada y no habían descansado en lo mínimo después del largo viaje que cada uno por su lado había tenido hacia allí.

La cara de preocupación era por diversos motivos, el primero por su padre pero ello no era nada, ella sabía que se recuperaría pronto, lo segundo era que el hombre líder de los forajidos le había identificado perfectamente como una mujer a pesar de sus ademanes masculinos. Tenía que ir tras ellos, había notado que habían tomado el camino por donde ella había llegado a Alder Gulch , le paso por la cabeza en ese momento la necesidad de saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

Sucede algo señorita? – dice Aoshi mientras deja su taza en la mesa observando los ojos de la chica.

Que tanto sabe usted de ese grupo? – dice con determinación en la voz, cosa que no le dio buena espina al hombre alto allí presente.

qué le hace preguntar eso? – cuestiono mientras observaba el revolver que noto en la cintura de esta.

No, simplemente es curiosidad femenina, ya sabe cómo somos las mujeres – dice tratando de ser divertida, cosa que no le salía muy naturalmente.

Bueno - observo la avidez de conocimiento de la joven – ellos son un grupo que inicio hace ya como 19 ó 20 años, nadie les había podido encontrar solo un sheriff del condado de Cuerno Grande. Les enfrento hace ya 12 años – dijo mientras la chica anotaba mentalmente ello – luego se perdió la pista, pues mataron a este sheriff y nadie más fue capaz de oponerse a ellos, se dedicaban primero al robo de ganado, pues se situaban a lo largo de Wyoming, luego decidieron asaltar trenes a medida que las construcciones se terminaron.

Un golpe en la mesa hizo detener Aoshi en su relato, la chica se había puesto en pie mientras él la observaba confundido y curioso.

Que sucede? – pregunto notando el rostro preocupado de la chica.

Ellos se dirigen a Wyoming, lo savia, - dijo mientras desenfundaba su revolver o mejor dicho el de su padre y revisaba la cámara donde estaban las balas considerando cuantas le quedaban.

Aoshi se colocó de pie algo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica ¿qué quería decir con "lo sabía "?.

Mientras Kaoru revolcó un par de cajones en el gabinete del comedor encontrando allí las municiones y con ellas cargando el revólver y guardando otras en su cartuchera, Aoshi entendió lo que quería hacer.

¿No me diga que ira tras ellos? – dijo con un tono de advertencia que la chica paso por alto.

Claro, ¿cómo fue que supo?– contesto con ironía mientras sacaba de un rincón su rifle y tomaba su sombrero decidida a salir de allí esa misma noche.

Aguarde un momento señorita. ¿En que demonios está pensando al comportarse así. Ir detrás de una grupo como esa le parece un simple juego? – sentenció él.

Kaoru se vio jalada del abrigo mientras los ojos del caza recompensas se fijaban en los suyos.

– ¿que diablos le importa a usted? Yo veré como me las arreglo pero no permitiré que esa grupo de canallas y sucios perros del desierto vayan hasta dónde está mi abuelo – dijo con furia mientras trataba de zafarse.

Aoshi no entendía la preocupación de la mujer ¿qué tenía que ver su abuelo con lo que estaban hablando?.

Suéltala – se escuchó una voz ronca y fuerte a pesar de todo, proveniente de las escaleras, más precisamente del padre de Kaoru.

Aoshi le soltó de inmediato y fijo los ojos en el hombre que se encontraba allí firme como si no sintiera dolor alguno por la herida.

Y tu – dice Kamiya dirigiéndose a su hija – ni pienses que iras tras ellos – dice serenamente mientras termina de bajar las escaleras de madera.

Kaoru le devolvió una mirada de inconformidad, pero él savia como era, no se dejaría ni de su propio padre.

No dejare de ir, a ayudar a mi abuelo, sabes bien a lo que me refiero – dice la mujer mientras se coloca el sombrero con decisión. – él y todos los de la casa están en peligro, Shishio no dejara pasar la oportunidad de cobrarse lo que paso hace ya tiempo

Aoshi estaba allí sin decir o hacer nada, solo confundiéndose un poco más con las palabras de la chica.

Kamiya se acercó asta ella y quitándole el revolver de su cintura rápidamente le dijo que no iría a ninguna parte sin armas. Kaoru le quedo mirando con furia, mientras revisaba la cámara de su rifle, hallándose con la sorpresita de que estaba vacía.

Rayos – lanzó al viento mientras se sentaba "vencida" en una de las sillas cercanas.

Mandare a Shinomori y otros hombres, tú te quedaras aquí, mientras pasa lo que tiene que pasar – dice mientras observa a su hija furiosa y luego al hombre de ojos azules.

Agradecimientos a:

**Akina Kamiya Himura:** espero te continue gustando, y que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu review.

**setsuna17:**gracias como siempre por tu apoyo, espero este cap y todos los que leas sean de tu agrado, como siempre espero, tu review.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Mas hacia el oeste de de Alder estaban acampando un grupo de hombres. Celebrando por la excelente labor que habían llevado a cavo esa noche y comentando acerca de los pocos inconvenientes del momento.

Hey tonto, despierta, ¿aun estás dormido? – cuestiono el moreno que golpeaba el rostro del rubio para que terminara de tomar conciencia.

Ni cuenta se ha dado aun de que esta fuera de prisión – dice uno de ellos divertido.

Bueno, mientras se termina de despertar… jefe díganos ¿para donde vamos ahora? – cuestiona Soujiro que le miro con esa sonrisa permanente que contenía su rostro.

Vamos a cobrar algunas deudas – dice el hombre moreno mientras cargaba por quinta vez su revólver.

-¿Y quien es el que le debe señor? – cuestiono Sho que se había despertado unos segundos antes alcanzando a escuchar lo que decía su jefe.

- Bueno, digamos que es nada más y nada menos que el padre del Sheriff de Alder – dice acariciando su revolver mientras una sonrisa siniestra se posaba en su cara.

- Si, ese abuelo, ha tenido ya mucho tiempo para disfrutar la vida, ahora es momento de que pague la deuda – dice Saiduchi, un hombre bajo de cabeza enorme con cara de ratón que siempre mantenía en su mano un látigo pues le gustaba alardear de su hábil manejo con las bestias y en especial con los caballos, a los cuales maltrataba consecutivamente.

– El viejo Kamiya, es el culpable de que la señora Yumi, muriera. – dijo con odio en la voz, cosa que sorprendió a los demás presentes, bueno a excepción del propio Shishio.

- Tiene razón, él es responsable de ello y otras cosas – dice soujiro mientras mira a Hoji.

- bueno, mañana emprenderemos el camino hacia Wyoming, así que descansen, hay una larga jornada por delante.

Kaoru había ido a su cuarto con el rostro poco agradable, había regresado a su padre a la habitación después de prometerle que no saldría de casa sin su permiso y se quedó mirando por un rato al caza recompensas que había quedado en la sala vigilando que la chica no dejara de cumplir la promesa a su padre, ¡claro por órdenes del padre de la chica!, esto hizo fastidiar más a Kaoru, así que cerro con gran estruendo la puerta de su habitación, y aun que ya casi empezaba a amanecer decidió dormir un poco estaba en realidad cansada de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Aoshi despertó cuando sintió caer sus piernas de la incómoda e improvisada cama que había hecho con un par de sillas, y se encontró con la mirada de Kaoru que le sonreía, cosa que a él se le hacía en realidad extraña, aparte de ello no llevaba puesta sus rompas masculinas si no un lindo vestido color blanco y rosa en el corpiño, que resaltaba ahora sí, el verdadero cuerpo femenino.

¿¡Ya despertaste, a que bueno! – dice esto mientras camina de un lado para otro alrededor de la mesa y empieza a colocar algunas cosas sobres esta, empezando por un mantel y un poco de flores que había pedido en la mañana a la mujer que trabajaba en la casa.

Bueno, me duele un poco la espalda – dice acusatorio Aoshi mientras observaba la chica sorprendido por el cambio que había tenido solo con cambiar de ropa y peinado. Pero ese ánimo revoltoso lo tenía aun. – ¿qué se supone que hace? – cuestiono él al verla pasar hacia la puerta de la salida – sabe que no puede salir, le recordó colocándose de pie y votando al piso in querer la manta con la que había pretendido escapar un poco del frio, dejando a los ojos de la señorita Kamiya, las fuertes piernas que sostenían al alto hombre, y un trasero, redondo que Kaoru no dudo en admirar, "¿cuándo podría ver algo así de nuevo?" admitió en su interior la oji azul que no se avergonzó cuando el hombre que era objeto de su inspección le descubrió observándolo, y no precisamente, como una señorita de la casa debería ver a un hombre.

Kaoru se le quedo mirando, y al egresar de su distracción levantando una ceja y respondió al caza recompensas con cierta molestia – lose, solo voy abrir la puerta para que se ventile un poco el ambiente, sabe, amigo usted no huele muy agradable que se diga – dice de la manera más ofensiva que él hubiese escuchado en su vida por parte de una mujer.

Aoshi trato con disimulo aspirar el hedor que supuestamente Expedia, claro con disimulo, no quería dar gusto a la jovencita de que le criticara aun mas, y bueno, ella no estaba equivocada, olía a trago y a días sin bañar, se apeno un poco por ello pero no lo dejo notar.

¿Dónde podría pues, bañarme? – dijo con resignación en la voz, mientras Kaoru se acercaba a él.

Ya le hice preparar un baño, señor, así que, espero que se limpie perfectamente – dice sonriendo ante el sonrojo que osó posarse en las mejillas del audaz chico. Kaoru se retiró de allí dejando en su estupor al pobre de Aoshi, definitivamente una mujer que lograra intimidarlo con tan pocas palabras era un caso raro. Él siempre era quien intimidaba y deslumbraba a las féminas que tenían el gusto de conocerse con él, no es que fuera vanidoso, pero era consciente del atractivo que poseía y que dejaba perplejas a las muchachas, pero parecía que la señorita Kamiya era inmune a aquellos estragos que lograba él provocar en los cuerpos femeninos, o eso pensaba hasta cuando noto en ella esa mirada lujuriosa cuando la manta le había dejado, prácticamente desnudo frente a ella.

Bueno, lo mejor será bañarme – dice colocándose los pantalones y siguiendo a la mujer que había llegado hace unos minutos siendo testigo de lo que había pasado entre la señorita de la casa y el apuesto chico.

Ya era casi medio dia y la pequeña tropa que había formado Kenshin para ir e indagar sobre los supuestos atacantes del sur. Aun que habían cabalgado cerca de 6 horas no habían encontrado seña de ninguna incursión o cosa extraña, así que Kenshin dio la orden para regresar a la aldea.

Una flecha atravesó el viento generando un silbido que rozó por la oreja de algunos de los patrulleros, solo dos no tuvieron la suerte de solo escucharla, si no que en sus espaldas se enterró con toda la velocidad que estaba imprimadas en estas dejándoles derribados en el piso.

Ayúdenlos – dijo Kenshin a un par de jóvenes guerreros, mientras él se dirigía con el resto a contraatacar al grupo que venía a galope sobre ellos prácticamente. Los arcos y las flechas junto con algunas hachas bien afiladas fueron las armas que empezaron a tratar de controlar el ataque.

La verdad ellos no era más que un puñado de guerreros comparados con los que tenían en frente que estaban bien dotados de armas, y sementales poderosos que le ayudaron a darles alcance en menos de nada.

Algunos guerreros caídos fueron dejados al paso de los poderosos cascos y de los jinetes que empezaban a arrear como si fuese ganado a los 5 hombres que en compañía de Kenshin aún estaban en pie.

No quedaba otra opción más que retirarse y partir a la ladea para informar sobre la incursión, no podían dejar a la ligera lo sucedido, ellos no podrían aguantar un ataque a su aldea, lo mejor sería buscar otro espacio para establecerse. Bueno, siempre había sido así, al no ser muy grande la tribu, era muy fácil poder desterrarlo del poco terreno que aún quedaba del área de las praderas del norte.

Oso pequeño ve a la aldea y avisa a los demás, prevelos y si no hemos llegado para dentro de tres horas, preparen las cosas para partir – dice Kenshin mientras vigila los jinetes tras ellos.

El grupo se dividió rápidamente en dos, así, siendo Kenshin y dos de los que le acompañaban, la presa a seguir por los perseguidores, mientras los otros dos, se alejaban con seguridad hacia donde se encontraba establecida la aldea.

Sho había descendido de su cabalgadura para poder orinar, ya hace dos horas que habían emprendido el viaje hacia Wyoming y no se habían detenido. A lo lejos pudo ver dos columnas de humo, que aunque débiles daban a entender que había allí alguna clase de población.

Jefe, parece que encontré donde abastecernos para el camino – dijo sonriendo Sho mientras terminaba de arreglarse los pantalones y observaba a su cabecilla.

Eso está bien – susurró Shishio mientras escupía un pedazo de pasto que había molido entre sus dientes para sacar el mal olor de la boca.- miremos a ver que nos pueden ofrecer.

Cabalgaron con lentitud analizando el espacio y los habitantes que en la lejanía se empezaban a ver.

Vaya, - dijo con desagrado Hoji que detuvo su montura al verificar que se trataba de una pequeña aldea india – no pensé encontrarme con esas porquerías por aquí, pero bueno creo que sacaremos un buen provecho por encontrarlos.

Shishio por su lado los vio con desprecio, no le agradaban en lo más mínimo esos salvajes, los despreciaba tanto que había matado muchos a lo largo de sus viajes- Sigamos a ver que podemos conseguir de esos salvajes.

Cabellos de fuego, la madre de Ken, estaba ayudando a Nube clara en sus labores matutinas y fue lo primero que los ojos masculino observaron, era algo imposible de no notar, ya que esa melena roja que iluminada por el sol, parecía encenderse, era más que una señal para ser observada.

Soujiro se acercó a Shishio mientras esperaban desde una distancia prudente a terminar de estudiar el lugar, igual de sorprendido a su cabecilla observo a la pelirroja laborar como cualquiera de las demás mujeres.

Es extraño ver una mujer como esa en estos lados, no cree señor? – cuestiono Soujiro a Shishio, mientras sus ojos se desplazaban con la mujer.

No importa que traigan aparte de las provisiones que necesitamos, quiero a esa mujer aquí, con lo demás.

Y el resto? – cuestiono Sho que también se acercó a los dos hombres.

Mátenlos, hagan lo que quieran – dice sin la menor de las importancias.

Bueno ya escucharon al señor, así que, VAMOS!- animo Sho mientras cerca de 9 hombres le siguieron en una loca cabalgata hacia la destrucción.

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

**setsuna17:** espero este capítulo te haya gustado…gracias por tu review, me agrada que te emocione.

**Akina Kamiya Himura**: bueno aquí te dejo este capítulo, muchas gracias, espero también sea de tu agrado.

**Actualizado por**

**EORIN**

**El 11 de abril de 2011**

**A las 3:30 pm aproximadamente.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Oso pequeño llego a la aldea, se encontró con algo que no había pensado ver nunca, los tipis destruidos y algunos cadáveres, de sus amigos y familiares en el suelo, y el rastro de una tropa que había destruido todo a su paso.

Descendió rápidamente del caballo en compañía del otro joven que le seguía, tratando de encontrar a alguien con vida que le explicara lo que había sucedido; a unos cuantos metros de allí, encontró a su hermana, sangrando en demasía, y moviéndose con lentitud hacia él.

Oso… cof...hermano - la joven mujer trataba de respirar, seguir viva para dar a su hijo la vida que parecía escapársele de apoco.

Oso pequeño se apresuro a estar cerca de su hermana, no pudo evitar derramar las lagrimas que se acumulaban a cada segundo tras sus ojos. La abrazo con fuerza, mientras esta se dejaba caer sobre la fuerte protección de su hermano y descanso sobre ellos, expirando en los brazos, de este.

Oso pequeño no reacciono durante barios minutos, mantuvo su abrazo, envolviendo ahora el cuerpo inerte de su hermana en ellos. Su compañero había encontrado solo un par de mujeres y tres hombres con vida, de resto, todos habían muerto sin piedad, sin ser respetado el género, ni la edad.

Por otro lado Kenshin ignorante de lo que había sucedido y creyendo salvar de esa manera a su tribu de la amenaza que les estaba persiguiendo, luego de estar un rato corriendo a lo largo de la llanura decidió encararse a los guerreros que estaban tras de ellos.

La contienda fue decidida por la fuerza del pequeño grupo liderado por Kenshin alguna fuerza extraña le alentaba a no dejarse vencer, Quería regresar pronto a casa y cerciorarse de que había hecho bien protegiendo a los suyos.

Kaoru Salió de su habitación con cierta cautela, llevando un fardo que trataba de ocultar entre sus anchas faldas, lo ató a las enaguas que llevaba bajo el vestido, así pasaría desapercibido, claro que el fardo le hacía difícil poder caminar con rapidez sin que les estorbara en el caminar, así que uso lo mas que pudo su habilidad y pronto se acostumbro a caminar por todos lados con la incomodidad, debía estar preparada para la mas mínima oportunidad que tuviese para marcharse.

Ah! – se ahogo un grito en la garganta de la chica cuando fue sorprendida por Aoshi quien aun después de bañarse seguía de guardia, molestando a Kaoru por obvias razones. – No se supone que saldría hacia Wyoming luego de alistarse, por ordenes de mi padre? Dijo ella colocando las manos en la cintura.

Bueno, sí, pero aun no han llegado el resto de los hombres que me acompañaran – dice siendo consciente del estado anímico que empezaba a emerger de la joven de ojos azules.

Kaoru se retiro de allí sin pensarlo dos veces, saldría de esa casa fuese como fuese y se dirigiría hacia donde su abuelo. Kaoru ingreso a la cocina pensando que no habría nadie, pero se había olvidado por completo de la mujer que vivía con ellos.

Se le ofrece algo señorita? – cuestiono la mujer que ayudaba a su padre, sorprendiéndola empacando algunas frutas del canasto.

Eh, solo estaba tomando algunas frutas u – la mujer se acerco hasta ella y sonriéndole le ayudo a empacar algo más de fruta y unas cuantas hogazas de pan.

Yo le ayudare señorita, usted me simpatiza mucho, además – dice acercándose en un susurro a ella – quiero que le entregue esto a mi hija, ella vive allá – dice entregando un sobre a Kaoru que aun no salía de la sorpresa pero aun así una sonrisa se dibujaba amplia en su rostro.

Muchas gracias, en verdad, y no se preocupes esto llegara a manos de su hija – dice mientras esperaba a que la mujer terminara de empacar los víveres.

Yo me encargare del joven – dice la mujer sonriendo con picardía y complicidad a Kaoru.

La mujer salía de la cocina empezando su tarea, así que con la excusa de necesitar ayuda con el acarreo de unos cuantos baldes de agua cogió a Aoshi y no lo soltó, hasta que vio que el caballo de Kaoru ya no estaba.

Señor Kamiya? – llego rápidamente a la oficina Aoshi con voz fatigada – su hija se ah marchado- le informó al hombre mayor que no se sorprendió mucho, bien conocía a su hija y esperaba ello por su parte, en especial si el abuelo de Kaoru era el motivo.

Kaoru ahora había terminado de cambiar sus ropas y divertida imaginando el rostro de su padre al descubrir que ya no estaría en casa, salió tras de un árbol con las vestimentas masculinas que siempre le habían acompañado

Uhh! exhalo aliviada tras despojarse de su engorroso vestido, en especial del sofocante corsé que definía su linda figura femenina.- ahora sí, vamos hacia Wyoming – dijo desperezándose, para luego acercarse a su caballo y besar la punta de su hocico, acariciando el rostro del animal. – Ah! compañero, de nuevo a casa, verdad? – dice sonriendo para luego montar sobre el caballo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más, hasta que empezó a sonar su estomago, por suerte había empacado las provisiones pues había salido con nada en el estomago y, aprovechó para disfrutar unas cuantas frutas frescas. Observo el camino, era tan tranquilo que le intimidaba, había pasado por allí apenas tres días atrás, y recordó entonces el encuentro que había tenido con los Lakota de esa parte de las praderas, le había sorprendido en realidad ver a ese pelirrojo, que en realidad no paresia tener nada en relación con los guerreros Sioux.

A lo lejos vio lo que menos se esperaba ver por esos lares, haciendo que se atragantara un poco con lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento. un grupo sospechoso que bien pudo relacionar rápidamente con el ataque a la prisión la noche pasada, era poco probable pasar por desapercibido a ese chico de cabellos rubios parados asemejando las mechas de una escoba, aparte de que era un grupo bastante grande alrededor de 10 hombres y cada uno tenía una peculiaridad, que daba miedo, empezando por su líder un hombre moreno que solía mantener sus extremidades vendadas, sabrá dios si tenía una enfermedad contagiosa o algo así, ella en realidad no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado tiempo a tras cuando ella apenas y tenia edad para saber que estaban atacando la villa. Lo que más le sorprendió es que fuera con ellos una mujer que se le pareció mucho al guerrero Sioux que había recordado hace poco.

Malditos, quien sabe por qué llevan a esa pobre mujer. Lo mejor será seguirlos, afortunadamente ya casi es noche y tendrán que detenerse así les daré alcance - dijo para si Kaoru mientras empezaba una carrera contra el tiempo para poder alcanzar el grupo.

-¡NO, es mentira – grito Kenshin cuando Oso pequeño le entrego en sus manos el collar que él había realizado para su esposa con tanto esmero, como un pequeño detalle de su casamiento. – ella, mi hijo… - las lagrimas lentamente se fueron desbordando en el duro rostro de Kenshin.

- Están muertos… Halcón rojo – susurro con dolor Oso pequeño.

- Los demás sobrevivientes les acompañaban en su dolor que era el de ellos mismos, habían perdido su grupo, su tribu, que lo era todo para todos. Una de las mujeres intento acercarse al pelirrojo y al joven indio a su lado, estaban tan destrozados que aun no habían caído en cuenta que faltaba la madre de uno de ellos. No sabía cómo decirle a su nuevo líder, porque era obvio que kenshin se encargaría de sacarlos adelante a los pocos que habían quedado, decirle que su madre, cabellos de fuego, había sido llevada por los intrusos.

Kenshin observo a la mujer que aun débil se sostenía frente a él firme, con una expresión de penuria en su rostro. – Halcón rojo, tu madre…

Kenshin abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, no había pensado en su madre, no la había encontrado entre los cadáveres y mucho menos entre Los sobrevivientes, se la habían llevado? La chica corroboro sus sospechas.

Cabellos de fuego fue llevada por los hombres que atacaron la aldea. Dijo la joven sin poder sostener la mirada a Kenshin.

Kenshin se coloco de pie rápidamente y monto su caballo con rapidez. Oso pequeño sobrecogido por lo que acababan de enterarse no se dio cuenta de ello, si no hasta cuando Kenshin le dejo en sus manos la protección de los demás, sería bueno mudarse a otro lado, aparte de la atroz masacre tenían que cuidarse de los merodeadores del sur, Oso pequeño acepto la misión encomendad y empezó a organizar las cosas tan pronto Kenshin abandono el pequeño sendero.

La noche ya estaba sobre su cabeza cuando encontró el rastro de quienes habían atacado su tribu, el coraje se esparció por sus venas, allanándole la cabeza de mil ideas de cómo destajar la garganta de ese hombre o de los que se colocaran en su camino, pero lo primero era lo primero, tener a salvo a su madre sobre todo.

Kaoru ya había acercado un poco mas su objetivo, les vigilaba desde una distancia prudente de modo que si le descubrían pudiese huir y de nuevo buscarlos, aun que ya sabía para donde se dirigían, quería primero que todo colocar a la bella mujer que les acompañaba no por su voluntad, en la travesía, a salvo. Pero… ya había caído la noche y decidió quedarse en una zona desde la cual podría observar con claridad si aquellos hombres se movían, sabía que podrían intentar hacer daño a la mujer, no era por buenos samaritano que la tuviesen con ellos, estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa.

Espero que este café me mantenga bien despierta - dice mientras toma una pequeña jarra que había colocado sobre unas piedras que bajo estas trataban de atrapar el calor del fuego que había bajo estas.

¿Podría regalarme un poco? – se escucho una voz masculina que apareció de la nada haciendo que Kaoru desenfundara su revólver con agilidad y encañonara el rostro del personaje que osaba estar frente a ella.

No baya a hacer nada señorita Kaoru – escucho decir a una intimidada voz que no reconoció en ese momento. – soy sanosuke, se acuerda? – dice mientras lleva la palma de su mano para retirar el cañón del revolver que se encontraba sobre sus nariz.

Kaoru le observo atentamente antes de reconocer esa mirada picara y los cabellos castaños que ahora se encontraban más que revoltosos, su prometido era atractivo, pero no estaba dispuesta a casarse, su libertad estaba por encima de ello,.

Agrádese a dios que no te dispare – dice ella suspirando aliviada, mientras enfunda el revólver de nuevo – me colocaste los pelos de punta - sonrió mientras recordaba el rostro del joven lleno de terror, un terror que hizo ver su cara muy graciosa.

En ese momento le vino la pregunta más obvia – ¿qué haces aquí? – frunció el seño al notar que no era únicamente Sanosuke el que estaba a su lado.

– Shinomori, vas a responder?, aun que me imagino que no bienes por voluntad propia… – dice ella echando un vistazo a la lejana luz de la fogata de los bandidos.

Es una irresponsabilidad de su parte hacer lo que esta haciendo, señorita Kamiya – dijo Aoshi mientras observaba lo que ella, en la lejanía.

Pero, no es un desperdicio de tiempo – dijo ella sonriendo por descubrir el asombro por parte del caza recompensas. – Tienen una mujer, y no es exactamente la dama de compañía. Estoy alerta a lo que pueda pasar – dice ella acariciando sin darse cuenta su revólver.

Aoshi movió la cabeza a modo de dar a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

– usted descanse, nosotros estaremos al pendiente.

Kaoru lo miro no muy contenta con lo que estaba escuchando, le daba coraje que su padre le viera aun como una mocosa que necesitaba de guardias y eso no, no señor, para nada iba con ella, había aprendido a ser autosuficiente fuera y dentro de casa, eso era lo que su abuelo le había enseñado.

No se preocupen, más bien descansen ustedes que en realidad se les nota muy agotados – dice ella divertida al ver que Sanosuke que ya estaba en el séptimo sueño.

Aoshi por su lado se quedo sentado a su lado esperando lo que ella, más bien midiendo la resistencia entre los dos y bueno, la chica había dormido perfectamente el día anterior y él en cambio en una incómoda e improvisada cama que le tenía doliendo todo el cuerpo, eso ni una cabalgata tan larga como habían tenido ese día, no le dejaba tan dolorido, eso mas lo otro hizo que el chico de ojos azules perdiera el silencioso reto entre los dos.

Cuando el sueño empezaba a vencerla de apoco noto que la fogata de los bandidos se acababa de apagar, rapídamente despertó a los dos hombres que le acompañaban y sin darles tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba les comunico que saldría a seguirles para no perderles el rastro.

Aoshi quien estaba un poco atontado porque aun el sueño le rondaba la cabeza, vio borrosamente el caballo de crin blanca, alejarse con su dueña a galope, esto le ayudo a despertarse, y dándole una patada a Sanosuke le despertó comunicándole lo que acababa de pasar.

Esa niña es un demonio! - dijo en un susurro adormilado y enfurecido Sanosuke pues no le había permitido terminar con su sueño.

Cabellos de fuego estaba angustiada no por lo que le pudiera pasara si no por lo que le había ocurrido a los suyos cuando ella fue tomada por sorpresa

**Flash Back **

Lourdes o cabellos de fuego, como deseen llamarle, se encontraba ayudando a nube clara a terminara de preparar algunos animales para cuando regresaran los guerreros que habían salido en compañía de Kenshin esa mañana, sabían que llegarían extenuados y aun mas si habían tenido algún enfrentamiento con los supuestos invasores.

Las mujeres se reunían a platicar de esto y de aquello mientras remendaban o elaboraban los trajes de sus hombres, a la vez las mujeres mayores daban recomendaciones a las futuras madres sobre los cuidados que tendrían que tener en cuenta para cuando sus bebes nacieran.

Lourdes sonreía al observar las mejillas de la joven que había entregado todo a su hijo al enterarse por boca de ella y de algunas madres ya experimentadas sobre el procedimiento del parto.

En verdad sucede todo eso? – cuestiono una de las jóvenes que también se encontraban a su rededor, pero antes de que Lourdes pudiese afirmar lo que antes había dicho un disparo se escucho más cerca de lo que hubiesen deseado, sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar rápidamente.

Mátenlos a todos no dejen nada en pie – se escucho de una voz gruesa que en menos de nada se hallo al lado de cabellos de fuego y sin advertirlo, fue montada en el caballo, maniatada y golpeada para quedar finalmente inconsciente.

La ultima imagen que había visto antes de quedar inconsciente había sido el tipi de unos y otros hechos cenizas en medio del fuego que habían abandonado encima de estos.

**Fin Flash **

Ahora se encontraba de nuevo cabalgando sobre uno de los caballos que habían tomado de la aldea, observaba con lentitud a los hombres que le rodeaban observándole igualmente tratando de explicarse como una mujer como ella , tan diferente a los salvajes que habían dejado atrás, había estado en ese momento con ellos.

El hombre moreno, se acerco a ella tomándole el rostro y divertido sonrió cuando esta saco de su agarre su rostro ,mostrándole luego una mirada feroz que a pesar de todo guardaba una belleza que a Shishio le encantaba y sobre todo le recordaba a quien alguna vez fuera su esposa.

Que hace una mujer como tú, con unos bárbaros como esos? - cuestiono por fin el hombre que le observaba con lentitud cada cm del rostro.

Es mi familia – contesto ella sin mirarlo desviando su mirada a la lejanía con la esperanza que su hijo apareciera y le rescatara, quería saber que había pasado con los demás, temía por la seguridad de Nube clara, algo le decía que no estaba bien.

Aoshi y Sanosuke explicaron a Kaoru cuando por fin le dieron alcance, como fue que su padre había reaccionado a su fuga y como ellos habían resultado detrás de ella.

-¡no les estoy pidiendo que vengan conmigo!, si tienen otras cosas que hacer bien pueden irse por donde llegaron – dijo ella sonriéndoles mientras mantenía un paso lento delante de ellos.

-No es el caso de que tengamos o no que hacer algo, o que queramos o no ser niñeras tuyas – dijo Sanosuke mientras se rascaba la cabeza meditando bien lo que diría a continuación – el hecho es que vamos por el mismo camino y tenemos el mismo objetivo.

- Veo – fue lo único que dijo Kaoru, haciendo que Aoshi y Sanosuke intercambiaran miradas entre ellos, tratando de hallar significado a esa vana respuesta por parte de la chica.

El viento se arremolino a los pies de los caballos, parecía que sobre sus cabezas una tormenta amenazaba por caer inclemente sobre ellos y cuando las gotas de gruesa agua empesgaron a caer sobre sus cabezas y hacerle perder la visibilidad y con ello al grupo que seguían, buscaron un refugio para acaparar la tormenta y esperar que pasara.

El único refugio que encontraron paresia estar ya ocupado, ya que a pesar de la copiosa agua que caía sobre toda el área, una débil columna de humo se alzaba delante de ellos.

Kaoru dejo su caballo junto con sus compañeros y se acerco con cierto sigilo hasta la pequeña cueva que había. Un hacha mediana rozó su rostro llevandose consigo algunos cabellos rebeldes y húmedos que trataba de ocultar el sombrero de ala ancha.

Kenshin se quedo observando con detenimiento al sujeto que tenia frente a el. Kaoru por su parte acaricio la mejilla que había alcanzado a rozar el hacha y le dedico una mirada poco amable al hombre frente a ella.

Disculpa amigo, seria inconveniente que compartieras con mis amigos y yo este lugar, mientras termina la tormenta? – cuestiono Kaoru fríamente mientras los ojos de Kenshin no dejaban de vagar sobre ella, mostrando sorpresa por todo.

Kenshin se coloco de pie y vio aparecer tras el hombre otros dos. Todos eran sospechosos, no había visto a ninguno de ellos a acepción del "chico" que estaba frente a él, se le hacía realmente familiar.

No hay problema, dijo en perfecto ingles, mientras daba espacio a los tres parados frente a él.

Kenshin observo como los dos hombres tras el "muchacho" acercar los caballos y atarlos fuera, uno de los animales le llamo la atención, nunca olvidaría un animal tan hermoso y peculiar como ese, escasamente había visto uno igual, de crines platinadas y piel de ébano.

Kaoru noto la admiración que volaba de los ojos del pelirrojo hacia su caballo, y sonriendo se acerco a su caballo para sacar un poco de agua que llevaba consigo. Aunque no pareciera en ese momento era medio día, el sol se veía obstruido por las fuertes y tempestuosas nubes en el horizonte haciendo que de cierta manera la tarde se viera como noche.

El agua borrara todo rastro que deje Shishio y sus hombres – dijo Aoshi mientras trataba de animar un poco la pequeña fogata que había formado el pelirrojo.

El comentario no le agrado nada a Kaoru que sacando de una de sus bolsas un grueso impermeable soltó rápidamente que ella no permitiría perder el rastro de ellos, pero Aoshi la cogió del brazo con cierta brusquedad y no le permitió salir de allí, así ella en ese momento colocara toda la resistencia que sabia podía poner.

Baya mujercita, es muy autoritaria y no le gusta dejar nada – comento Sanosuke al pelirrojo que observaba la situación.

-¡¿Es una mujer? – cuestiono sorprendido el chico pelirrojo.

- Si, toda una belleza – suspiro Sanosuke pensando en que había sido su prometida. – y si no crees pues toca – dice llevando hasta Kaoru que se encontraba discutiendo con Aoshi sobre ir o no a fuera.

Kaoru sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y noto con sorpresa que Sanosuke empujaba sobre la tela la mano del hombre que estaba mirándole sorprendido.

PLOF... el golpe sobre los rostros de Kenshin y Sanosuke resonó dentro de la pequeña cueva como si de un disparo se hubiese tratado. Seguido después por un poco de palabras que las damas no deberían ni pensar.

Las orejas les quedaron rojas de tanto escuchar las palabrotas de Kaoru que al final se salió con la suya y con la excusa de no soportar a hombres irrespetuosos se salió de la cueva dejándolos a todos mirando a la nada.

Qué carácter – susurro Kenshin que aun estaba sorprendido por el descubrimiento. Apenas y había palpado uno de los redondos senos de la chica y luego de ello solo vio estrellitas tras el golpe que esta le había proporcionado.

Bueno, ella es algo fuera de lo común – dijo Aoshi quien estaba curiosamente interesado por la apariencia peculiar de ese Sioux luego de caer en cuenta por completo en él.

-¿Y que hace una mujer con dos hombres en medio de la pradera, no debería estar en su casa atendiendo a su esposo? – cuestiono Kenshin

- Estamos tras unos forajidos– dijo Sanosuke como si no se tratase de nada con importancia.

- De casualidad tras un grupo de 9 o más hombres que se dirigen hacia el norte?

-¿Tú que sabes? – pregunto Aoshi observando al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

- Saben si llevan consigo a una mujer? – soltó Kenshin sin darle mucha importancia al tono desafiante en que había preguntado Shinomori.

- Si, y ahora que me fijo bien, es de un poco menos de tu estatura, y tiene el mismo color de cabello – dijo Kaoru sorprendiendo a los tres hombres allí. – Es tu madre o hermana?

Kenshin abrió sus ojos sobre ella y la miro. Ahora tenía el cabello libre del sombrero y notaba mejor las facciones delicadas que suelen tener los rostros femeninos.

Es mi madre – dijo él con pena en la mirada – mi tribu fue atacada esta mañana y tan pronto estuvimos reunidos los pocos que quedamos, vine tras ella, - dice mientras aprieta en su mano el collar que había traído consigo como recuerdo del lazo entre nube clara y él.

Lo lamento – dice Kaoru mientras se sienta frente a la fogata dándole la cara a los tres hombres. – si quieres y no es inoportuno puedes ir con nosotros, supongo que no estará mal una ayuda mutua verdad? – dijo ella mirando con apremio el rostro del chico.

Podría ser – dijo mientras lanzaba una pequeña rama a el fuego.

Capitulo 4

Escrito por

Eorin

Publicado el 31 de mayo de 2011

Muchas gracias por su review a:

setsuna17: mil gracias por tu apoyo, el único por el momento, espero en este capítulo contar con el tuyo y algunos más, hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

La noche paso fugazmente, mientras los hombres allí descansaban profundamente, por delante les quedaba un duro viaje y un enfrentamiento que esperaban ganar.

Kaoru sintió el fresco que había dejado la tormenta y el canto un poco titubeante de los pequeños pájaros, luego un roce en su mejilla que le hizo despertar por completo.

es mejor prepararnos ya, es un poco mas de medio día- susurro sanosuke que contemplaba a kaoru notando lo atractiva que se veía con el rostro sucio y esas gemas que tenia por ojos observándole con cierto enojo

está bien, y los demás?- cuestiono mientras trataba de ver mas allá del cuerpo masculino.

el chico indio y tu guardaespaldas, refiriéndose a aoshi, salieron en busca de huellas y agua y algo de comer- dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica colocarse en pie

es tu esposa?- cuestiono kenshin al ver como los ojos azules se fijaban en la mujer que sentada cerca de sanosuke avivaba el fuego

no, es solo la hija de mi jefe- dijo sonriendo ante la idea de ser esposo de aquella revoltosa y voluntariosa mujer, no negaba que era atractiva y le gustaba un poco, pero ella era como una liebre ágil que andaba por todos lados y sin nadie que le atajase para hacer de ella su presa.

¿Y por que se encuentran tan lejos de Alder?- cuestiono kenshin que se sentó sin quitar los ojos de las curvaturas femeninas.

Estamos tras los hombres que te comentamos, tenemos el presentimiento de que no solo tu tribu será afectado por ese grupo de forajidos- respondió Aoshi quitando de los labios de Kaoru las palabras.

Kaoru tenía un dolor que le molestaba las caderas y el trasero, por la cabalgata del día anterior, haciéndole reflejar en su rostro, el incomodo dolor de su cuerpo.

El próximo pueblo es yacen mayor- dijo aoshi mientras divisaba a lo lejos algunos jinetes y esperando que ello fuera un incentivo para la chica para llegar pronto y descansar un poco si era posible en una mullida cama, el lo necesitaba, lo anhelada, su cuerpo estaba tan dolorido como había podido notar el agotamiento en sus compañeros de travesía, el único que no se había quejado hasta el momento era el pelirrojo, pero supuso, que estaba acostumbrado a dormir en otro tipo de lecho que aún que incomoda, para él era normal.

-señorita, el señor nos mando por usted- dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba frente a ellos mientras repasaba con su mirada al resto de los presentes.

muchas gracias Jania – dijo ella mientras bajaba del caballo y caminaba asta estar cerca del hombre mas joven

prepárate kaoru que mañana es la fogata de cosecha- dice el chico a la chica mientras sus ojos eran atraídos por otros mas allá de la mujer.

Aoshi parpadeo tratando de ver mejor al chico de delicada apariencia, para ser un jornalero de lo Kamiya, poseía muy poca musculatura. Se sorprendió a lo que había alcanzado a escuchar y ver. ¿Otra mujer que pretendía ser un hombre?

Misao era la dama de honor de kaoru su escudero particular si se quería decir de alguna manera, pero mas que eso, era su amiga y de quien tomara la idea de vestir de varón. Misao era la hija del capataz de la hacienda, la mano derecha de su abuelo, y padre en ausencia de este, al estar tan lejos de Kojiro, quien más que él le podría alcahuetear el comportamiento poco femenino de Kaoru y Misao.

Bueno, señoritas, señores- dijo Jania mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo de su "hija"- es mejor seguir antes que los salvajes que rondan por aquí, aparezcan – dice sin darse cuenta del rostro del pelirrojo quien lo observo con fiereza mientras acomodaba su montura para seguir las de sus guías.

Jania no hables así… mejor camina rápido que ya quiero ver a mi abuelo- susurro para el hombre fornido junto a ella.

La sorpresa que se llevara ese viejo- susurro para si Jania.

Cabalgaron cerca de media hora, en la cual todos se presentaron y se enteraron del evento ya tradicional de la hacienda de los kamiya.

será divertido entretenernos un buen rato, igual no podremos después bajar la guardia a causa de esos hombres- dijo sanosuke quien masajeaba su espalda algo adolorida por el duro suelo que le había hecho de cama las dos noches pasadas.

A lo lejos se podía ver la casa central de la haciendas de un color blanco, rodeada por establos y otros apartes como la cocina y una habitación para los trabajadores e invitados.

El hombre mayor que se encontraba cerca a la puerta les dio la bienvenida y se sorprendió al ver a la niña de sus ojos, corrió asta estar cerca del caballo y bajando a kaoru de este, le abrazo fuertemente para luego caer en cuenta que ella no estaba sola

oh mi niña estas preciosa – dice kamiya descubriendo el rostro de su nieta bajo el sombrero de ala ancha y despeinado cabello largo.

abuelo, perdona la visita sin avisar, pero es que moría por verte- dice besando el rostro del hombre frente a ella.

oh mi niña tu sabes que eres la señorita de esta casa así que sigue y has lo que te parezca ayuda a acomodar a tus invitados y luego hablamos.

Kaoru jiro para miar a los tres hombres tras ella guiando luego su mirada a la del pequeño pelirrojo que le observaba distraído y embelezado

síganme, les indicare donde pueden quedarse- dijo ella tomando a un desprevenido kenshin de la mano y jalándole para que caminara a su lado, no pretendía incomodarlo, mucho menos turbarlo con aquella inesperada acción, pero ello fue lo que logro al entrar en contacto con el pelirrojo siux.

en una hora estará la cena, espero no les moleste aguardar un poco - dijo la chica mientras observaba a través de una ventana amplia que daba luz a la habitación.

No se preocupe señorita kaoru estaremos esperándole a que nos diga- dice aoshi viendo que aparecía una chica de largos cabellos entrelazados y ojos verdes.

Kao-chan – dice abrazándola- me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí, te extrañe mucho sabes – dice animada la joven de ojos verdes que fijo la mirada sobre un sonrojado caza recompensas.

Baya muchachote- sonrió picara kaoru al notar aquel sonrojo en el chico- y yo que pensaba que nunca te vería así- carcajeo al notar lo aun mas apenado de aoshi.

Aoshi advirtiendo la burla por parte, no solo de la mujer de ojos azules se enojo un poco, así que tomo un poco de cosas que sostenía en su mano y con la excusa de necesitar un baño, salio del lugar.

A que mala eres kaoru- dijo sanosuke cómplice de su amiga, mientras kenshin los miraba sin entender nada.

Pronto estará la cena servida, espero no les incomode cenar sin luz- dice misao quien se había sentado en el catre donde dormiría kaoru.

Vamos a comer entonces- susurro kaoru mientras tropezaba con la pierna del pelirrojo quien se disculpo, y se coloco algo nervioso.

Se guiaron por el pequeño fulgor de las lámparas de gasolina y llegaron al comedor delicadamente dispuesto para los comensales.

Y tus acompañantes son?…- cuestiono kamiya posando la mirada en su nieta como recordándole su falta de cortesía para con ellos.

¡OH, ellos son!, - espero a que hablaran por sí mismos.

Soy shinomori aoshi ayudante de su hijo señor - dijo mientras notaba una picara sonrisa en el rostro de la chica de ojos verdes que le miro detenidamente cuando este se coloco de pie para presentarse.

Yo soy sagara sanosuke, ex prometido de su nieta – dice algo nervioso.

Y el es un amigo de viaje- dijo kaoru al notar el silencio del pelirrojo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?- cuestiono el hombre mayor

Soy halcón rojo de la tribu del norte – dice mientras comía aquella deliciosa cena

Veo, ya recuerdo eres el hijo de cabellos de fuego y halcón plateado si mal no recuerdo- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa al recordar su época de adolescente, cuando prácticamente vivía con los siux asta que se enamoro y tubo su propia familia.

Kenshin estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que ese hombre conociera sobre sus padres?.

Así es, espero no le moleste que este por aquí algunos días señor kamiya. Dijo con el respeto que paresia merecer aquel hombre tan correcto.

Para nada muchacho, no te preocupes, tu padre era un muy buen amigo –dijo bajando la voz, además no te preocupes, por nuestras venas fluye la misma sangre, mi abuelo era un gran guerrero siux así que somos de la misma familia sonrió el anciano.

" ahora entiendo porque la señorita es así"-pensó al recordar el carácter y habilidades poco comunes en las damas de la sociedad del wichashaska( hombre blanco en idioma siux, tomado de .com/search?q=.com/group/lakhotaiyapi/message/6242+wichashaska&cd=1&hl=es&ct=clnk&gl=co&source=.)

Kaoru se llevo el último bocado de la cena a la boca y luego de limpiar sus labios se coloco de pie y se despidió de su abuelo y amiga

que descanses linda, no te preocupes por lo que me comentaste, podremos contra ellos y estaremos alerta así que descansa tranquila- dijo su abuelo al notar aquella mirada, poco común en su nieta.

Kaoru sabia que era una verdad a medias así que luego de llegar a habitación se coloco la pijama y saco su revolver dejándolo bajo su almohada, para ella no estaba de mas estar alerta por si algo.

Los tres chicos se tumbaron en la cama. Cansada y Fatigada por todo el ajetreo de los días anteriores y contemplaron un poco divertidos, como la chica del grupo se desarropaba y daba vueltas en la cama.

despierta kaoru – susurro cerca de su rostro misao quien estaba muy enérgica y optimista por el día que llegaba, un día de fiesta y de risa

ya es hora? – cuestiono una adormilada kaoru que se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama y colocándose en pie abrazo a su amiga besándole las mejillas.

Aoshi estaba despierto pues la noche a pesar de ser tranquila no le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño. Vio salir a las dos chicas tomadas de la mano.

Buen día niñas- dijo jania quien montaba guardia en las afueras de los pequeños edificios que rodeaban la casa central.

Iremos a bañarnos y luego regresamos padre- dijo misao halando a su amiga. Hace mucho que no se había podido dar el placer de bañarse de tal manera así que kaoru carcajeaba de felicidad al sentir el frío del agua de río y del calor de un sol lo suficientemente tibio como para adormecerla un poco.

Kenshin acostumbrado a comenzar sus labores temprano se había involucrado en el ordeñe del ganado y estaba listo para seguir ayudando en lo que se ofreciera. Sano y aoshi continuaban durmiendo a pesar de los ruidos del exterior y la actividad de los preparativos de la fiesta.

-hoy i dejaremos nuestro traje masculino y seremos las damitas de la casa sonrió misao sacando unas pequeñas pinzas para peinar a kaoru.

Luego de que sus estómagos empezaran a molestarlos por un buen desayuno, sano y aoshi se levantaron y comieron asta estar saciados, cuestionándose donde podrían estar kenshin y la chica rebelde.

-buenos días señores, escucho sano tras ellos y girando descubrieron dos hermosas mujeres vestidas elegantemente y con el cabello bella mente recogido.

buenos días señorita kaoru- saludo aoshi impresionado por lo que veía- buenos días- se quedo esperando que la otra joven se presentara debidamente –

ella es misao, como mi hermana pero es mi dama de compañía – dijo kaoru sonriendo mientras retiraba un revoltoso cabello del rostro de Misao.

Gusto de atenderlos espero este delicioso el desayuno – dijo sonrojándose al notar la mirada que aoshi tenía sobre ella.

Estaremos preparando las cosas para el festejo, si necesitan algo díganle a Lupe o alguna de las criadas, no se preocupen.

¿Y donde esta nuestro amigo pelirrojo?- cuestionó sano

Ken está ayudando a mi abuelo a bañar algunos caballos- dice kaoru sonriendo

Kenshin estaba más que entretenido con lo que estaba haciendo, amaba los caballos y le gustaba acariciarlos y mimarlos a veces pensaba si así seria acariciar la piel Kaoru, una mujer que con solo un toque lo perturbaba a pesar de mantener aún en la memoria de su cuerpo, cuando acariciaba a su esposa. A lo lejos observo a kaoru y misao que avanzaban hacia ellos montadas en sus respectivos caballos.

Preciosa, no te parece?- dijo el abuelo kamiya mientras observaba lo mismo que el pelirrojo

Si,- susurro titubeante el chico que se coloco de pie al ver frente a ellos los cascos del caballo de kaoru.

Que bien te ves esta mañana abuelo. Kenshin- dice acariciando el rostro del hombre mayor luego estirando su mano hacia Kenshin para saludarle, aun,no tenia la suficiente confianza para saludarle de otra manera.

Kenshin elevo su mano asta tomar la pequeña de kaoru, que en comparación de la suya que se encontraba callosa era tan suave que de nuevo un escalofrió placentero le recorrió a lo largo de la mano y el brazo

Misao jalo a su amiga llamando su atención

Es mejor empezar de una ves con los deberes kao_chan- dijo esta sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la chica.

Tienes razón, enseguida te sigo-dijo mientras pensaba en como empezar a organizar el pequeño evento que realizaban allí, todos los años desde que ella era pequeña. Le gustaría tanto que su padre estuviese allí, pero este y su abuelo tenían ciertas diferencias que por el orgullo o terquedad del uno u el otro no les daba oportunidad de hablar para nada.

Bueno, después de disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno en la compañía de su abuelo, casi hermana y visitante pelirrojo, se puso manos a la obra y dejaba a todos sorprendidos con la manera que ella hacia y deshacía con respecto a los preparativos de la ocasión.

Participaras en la carrera de caballos?- cuestiono a sanosuke y luego miro a kenshin que estaba embobado con la sonrisa femenina.

Por supuesto, y se puede saber cual es el premio?- cuestiono sanosuke sabiendo de antemano que no era otro, que la propia kaoru, una noche en su compañía, y siendo tan hermosa en los alrededores hacia que todos los participantes quisieran estar al final de la meta para recibir el premio, pero kaoru no era muy animosa con la cuestión así que como siempre estaba decidida a ser ella la ganadora, por ello siempre vestía como varón para ser ella quien ganara, increíblemente hasta el momento no había ganado otro jinete que no fuera ella o en la ultima ocasión, Misao.

Misao entretanto estaba encantada de tener en su compañía al hombre de ojos azules que le tenia embrujada con su seria y serena manera de ser

-¿Quieres que este año también participe y gane por ti?- sonrió ella al ver el rostro de kaoru.

**FLASH BACK**

El año pasado misao había competido con los demás para librar a kaoru del compromiso y bueno esa noche que habían compartido solo habían hablado de los hombres tontos que no se habían dado cuenta del fraude y de sus príncipes azules, como decían entre ellas para referirse a los que podrían llegar a ser sus esposos. Ya estaban en edad casadera y ello no pasaba desapercibo para ningún hombre de la región, teniendo en cuenta que eran las mujeres mas hermosas de los alrededores y kaoru la heredera de una cuantiosa fortuna que no le vendría mal a nadie

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Señor parece que vieron por el occidente a un grupo de desconocidos – dijo Jania al abuelo kamiya.

Podría tratarse de esos tipos- dijo susurrando kaoru al oído de Aoshi que en verdad no podía negarse lo mucho que le atraía kaoru, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en misao que retiraba de sus dedos un poco de mermelada casera con una manera sensual que al pobre caza recompensas le toco golpearse contra la mesa a propósito para hacer desaparecer la excitación que esa jovencita despertaba en el.

_Quiero compartir con ustedesUna pequeña historia que me encontré sobre esta comunidad y me pareció bueno compartirla con mis lectores, espero les agrade. aquí les dejo._

"Cuenta una vieja leyenda de dos indios Sioux, que una vez llegaron hasta la tienda del viejo brujo de la tribu, tomados de la mano, Toro Bravo, el más valiente y honorable de los jóvenes guerreros, y Nube Azul, la hija del cacique y una de las más hermosas mujeres de la tribu...

- Nos amamos...- empezó el joven

- Y nos vamos a casar...- dijo ella.

- Y nos queremos tanto que tenemos miedo...queremos un hechizo, un conjuro, o un talismán... algo que nos garantice que podremos estar siempre juntos...que nos asegure que estaremos uno al lado del otro hasta encontrar la muerte.

- Por favor...-repitieron – hay algo que podamos hacer?

El viejo los miró y se emocionó al verlos tan jóvenes... tan enamorados...y tan anhelantes esperando su palabra...

- Hay algo...-dijo el viejo- pero no sé...es una tarea muy difícil y sacrificada...

- Nube Azul... -dijo el brujo- ¿ves el monte al norte de nuestra aldea? Deberás escalarlo sola y sin más armas que una red y tus manos... deberás cazar el halcón más hermoso y vigoroso del monte... si lo atrapas, deberás traerlo aquí con vida el tercer día después de luna llena...¿Comprendiste?

- Y tú, Toro Bravo...-siguió el brujo- deberás escalar la montaña del trueno...cuando llegues a la cima, encontrarás la más brava de todas las águilas, y solamente con tus manos y una red, deberás atraparla sin heridas y traerla ante mí, viva...el mismo día en que vendrá Nube Azul... Salgan ahora!

Los jóvenes se abrazaron con ternura y luego partieron a cumplir la misión encomendada... ella hacia el norte y él hacia el sur...

El día establecido, frente a la tienda del brujo, los dos jóvenes esperaban con las bolsas que contenían las aves solicitadas.

El viejo les pidió que con mucho cuidado las sacaran de las bolsas...eran verdaderamente hermosos ejemplares...

- Y ahora qué haremos...-preguntó el joven- ¿los mataremos y beberemos el honor de su sangre?

- No – dijo el viejo.

- Los cocinaremos y comeremos el valor en su carne?- propuso la joven.

- No - repitió el viejo.- Harán lo que les digo: tomen las aves y átenlas entre sí por las patas con estas tiras de cuero... cuando las hayan anudado, suéltenlas y que vuelen libres...

El guerrero y la joven hicieron lo que se les pedía y soltaron los pájaros...el águila y el halcón intentaron levantar vuelo pero sólo consiguieron revolcarse por el piso. Unos minutos después, irritados por la incapacidad, las aves arremetieron a picotazos entre sí hasta lastimarse...

Este es el conjuro. Jamás olviden lo que han visto... son ustedes como un águila y un halcón... si se atan el uno al otro, aunque lo hagan por amor, no sólo vivirán arrastrándose... sino que además, tarde o temprano, empezarán a lastimarse el uno al otro...

Si quieren que el amor entre ustedes perdure...

"Vuelen juntos...pero jamás atados"."

Y que les pareció?, espero les haya ustado, tanto como a mí.

Publicado por

Eorin

El 10 de junio de 2011

A las

11:19 aproximadamente.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Moonlight: gracias por enviarme tus apreciaciones, pero el lado delicado de una mujer es inherente a esta, a mí también me encantan, los personajes femeninos de carácter fuerte, pero también cuando son vulnerables y necesitan, ser rescatadas( bueno, eso pienso yo).espero me sigas apoyando en mis fics, y sígueme diciendo lo que te gusta o no.

setsuna17: hola!, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado, sígueme enviando tus reviews con tus comentarios, los estaré esperando.


End file.
